Something Different
by Lizzie Is Me xD
Summary: Hayley Mayfield is different. She's finding out the differences between her and a lot of people but only the Weird new girl catches the eye of a certain Marauder. Will the storm Deices or stay the same? *Warning Might be swearing and sexual scenes... Maybe ;D
1. Bunnies & Weather men

Well, Hi :D I hope you enjoy this... I got a bit bored with my other story so i started this one... Disclaimer~ I own nothing apart from Hayley and her family but i still eat Jelly tots :3

* * *

Bunnies and weather men

It was September 1st. And everything was going to change for 16-year-old Hayley Mayfield. She was going to a school for the first time with her little brother Joseph. Her dad was a muggle while being a soldier in the army so they never really stayed put but once their family was moved to England they rather enjoyed it and didn't move again so her dad got a job at being a History teacher. Her mum who was a witch just like her, taut Hayley and little 11 year-old Joseph about English, Maths and science decided to enroll them into Hogwarts. A magical school to teach Witches and Wizards everywhere. She was so excited. She only ever went to 2 schools and the later was a disaster and hoped this would be different. She only ever had one friend though and that was her pet European bunny, with a slight color of blue with gray splurges called Blu. She was as excited as a person could be but she was still nervous. What if she was alone and had no friends because of her secret. what if she was bullied. what if she was told to go home because she wasn't magical like her mum and brother. She shook her head to get rid of the horrible thoughts and went into the bathroom to shower, after her hair was washed and her body was hair and dirt free she went to go dry herself with a spell using her mum's wand so she wouldn't get caught by the ministry. She moved to get dressed in her favorite pair of high-waited denim shorts and white lacy top at the neck and 3/4 length sleeves with dim colored dragonflies. She kept her dark brown almost red hair down and wavy and painted her fingers a dim red and left the bathroom almost ready apart from being hungry. She went downstairs and was greeted by her mum, brother and father. "Morning everyone." she greeted as she walked to the table while blowing on her fingers and checking if they were dry yet.

"Morning, hailstorm." Said her dad using her nickname

See, her dad called her hailstorm for two reasons, one was her big secret that she wasn't like everyone else even for a witch. She was an Atmomancy, She could control the weather in any way she wanted, but as she hasn't really learnt how to control it fully, when she feels a strong emotion the weather matches it. So if Hayley was bursting with happiness the sun would keep shining until she calmed down or if she was sad and depressed it will be raining but if she was angry, little Hayley would make it thunder and as she had slight anger issues that was the climate she would use most and the second reason for the nickname was because when it rained she would refuse to go back inside. She loved the rain because it was peaceful and yet wasn't boring, she just loved to be in its presence.

"ready for Hogwarts darling?" Said the older witch while drinking the coffee

"Yeah... just a bit nervous..."

"Don't be sweet heart, I had the same feeling on my first day, same for you Joseph."

"ooh, Pamela, we got to go, the train leaves soon."

"Oh, your right Alan!" She said standing up and looking at the watch on her wrist. "Come on kids!"

They all got up and Hayley and Joe ran upstairs to get their trunks. She burst into her room and picked up her last-minute things and shoved them into her black and white bag and heaved her massive trunk out the door and down the stairs, with her 13" of ash wood with thestral hair wand in her pocket. She quickly went to the back garden and grabbed Blu in his cage, She didn't care what the teachers said, she was not going to leave her only friend alone. She went round the back and opened the door to see everyone waiting for her in the black car, she climbed inside with Blu in his cage while her dad pushed her trunk in the boot. Soon they were at Kings cross station looking for platform 9 and 3/4. They came up to a brick wall, Hayley looked up to her mother with a smile on her face, she had no idea if her mum was crazy or she was. Her mum suddenly started pushing her gently while holding on to her trunk and Blu. Hayley suddenly had a feeling she was going to crash but her mum would not let her move. After about seconds of walking her mum forced her into a run and soon after Hayley felt a falling sensation she opened her eyes and found herself in front of a huge red engine with grey billowing smoke surrounding different types of people and animals. Soon after the 16 year-old gaped, Joe and her farther joined them then her mother looked at her watch and apologized "Darlings me and your farther have to go to work now, I'll see you at Christmas break and I do hope you have the times of your lives like I did, be safe and work hard. I love you both so much!" She said while hugging them and then it was her dad's turn to say his good byes "Well, Okay Jay, be good like your mum said and I know you will do well with a brain like yours, and have fun." He said ruffling his hair and he moved on to Hayley. "Hailstorm, I know you will try your hardest but try not to cause too much trouble and between me and you, when it's raining try to sneak out only a couple of times, i know how much you like the rain." He said with a wink. The train called the warning blow and the parents all pushed there kids on board.

They climbed on board and Hayley tried to find a compartment "Hay, I'm going to find a compartment on my own okay? I want to make some friends."

"Okay, have fun." She said a bit reluctantly, damn her brothers courage she was envious that she was too scared to make a big leap like that. She moved through the corridor trying to pull her case with her at the same time but it was no use, it was too heavy! Then she suddenly remembered magic, that was why she was here right? she took out her wand and remembered one of the spells her mother told her. she whispered the charm and it rose up and levitated in front of her. she started walking and looked left and right for an empty compartment until she came to the very end with no one in it. she took the opportunity and opened the door and climbed inside. She levitated her trunk to the rack above her head and took off her bag and took out her muggle music player and drawing book. She put in her ear phones and started to play her favorite bands, Panic!at the disco, Paramore and You me at six. Her favorite song started to play, 'Misery business' and started to hum along while she drew Blu while the real Blu was crawling along the other side of the seats. Just then the train lurched forward and started to move. The compartment door slid open and 4 boys stood in front of her. She was so surprised the pencil lead snapped. All she could think was 'Whoa, they're some good-looking boys'

"Uhh..." Was all she could muster

One of the boys gave a slight cough and started to explain. "Can we sit with you? We were kicked out of our compartment."

"Uh, yeah sure. I don't mind, but what do you mean you got kicked out?"

One of the boys with black shaggy hair that stuck up at the back with silver glasses made a slight chuckle and said "Well, we didn't get kicked out really but Evans..."

"She kicked us out, and he's too much of a pussy to tell her no." Another said, now this one is H.O.T with black curly hair up to his chin that fell with elegance and with grey eyes and he was the tallest of them all

"Shut up Padfoot." The one with glasses said pushing the other slightly

"Wait, did you say Evans?" She asked curiously

"Yeah why?" The boy with dark blonde hair with a few scars on his face said.

"Oh, just sounds familiar." She said searching through her brain to remember that name.

The boys started to sit down but Blu was laying down so they couldn't sit down.

"Blu, come on, let them sit... I'll give you a strawberry!" said Hayley at her best and only friend. Blu's head suddenly shot up at the word strawberry and started to hop down the seat and try to jump up next to Hayley but being small He couldn't quiet get up so Hayley had to help him. Once Blu was up he hopped onto her lap and started rummaging through her bag to find the strawberry. The 4 boys started to laugh and chuckle at the rabbit until Blu found the box and dragged it out as a sign for Hayley to open it for him. Once Blu got the Strawberry, he climbed down from her lap next to her on the windowsill. One of the boys with Long black hair that was slightly curly sat next to Hayley. "What's her name?"

"It's a he and Blu." she said looking at the boy, she was lost in his deep grey eyes, that seemed to be staring at her deep blue-y green ones until the boy with mousey blonde hair spoke up "He's cute."

"Thanks" She said with a smile at Blu who had finished the strawberry and started to climb on to her lap again.

"I wasn't talking about the Rabbit." He said to her with a wink.

"Hayley Mayfield." she said starting to get a little pissed off at his cockiness. while holding out her hand for him to shake, but instead he twisted her hand lightly and placed a soft kiss on it and said "Sirius black."

There was a cough from the other dark-haired boy and Hayley and Sirius turned toward him. "Uh, James, James potter." He said pushing his hand towards her gesturing her to take it. then the sandy blonde haired boy who spoke first said "Remus Lupin." with a smile he added "And this is Peter Pettigrew, and sorry about him." He said gesturing to Sirius who was still staring at her. she suddenly felt awkward and noticed her picture was still open and her music was still playing loud. She shut the book trying not to wake the sleeping rabbit and turned off her music and put them both in her bag.

"How come I haven't seen you before, and you're too old to be a first year?"

"Well, I moved here 6 months ago from Canada."

"So your Canadian? How come you don't say 'eh?" Asked James

"Well, No, I just lived there, I'm originally from here."

"What year are you going to be in?" Remus asked her

"Uh... 6 I think..."

"That's our year." Said Sirius with a cheeky grin. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Houses?"

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

Once James, Remus, Sirius and Not so much Peter told me about the houses all i knew was that they were all in Gryffindor. Blu started to get up and he seemed really happy to not be in his cage anymore so he started to jump around the compartment with the boys laughing, once he was done doing 7 laps he started to get tired so he found Sirius' lap and found that a place to rest and Sirius started rubbing him behind the ears. I really started to like these boys, they were funny. James was like the leader of the group and was one of the chasers on the quidditch team. Remus was the smart and sensible one but he still knew how to have fun and mess around. Peter was quiet, he didn't talk much unless he was spoken to but he seemed okay I guess, and then there was Sirius, he was a player. the lady-killer, the womanizer the pretty boy. But he was H-O-T. but there was something else about him and I can't put my finger on it... We were all just joking around and Blu puts his head up like he smells something. I swear he is part dog or I'm just a really good trainer, but then the door opens and a woman with a trolley says "Anything from the trolley?"

"Uh yeah, do you have any strawberries?" At that Blu jumps up and starts crawling all over Sirius from excitement.

"Oh, yes deary, last tub, anything else?"

"Uh..." I look around at the boys

"2 of everything please Linda." Said Sirius

After we were all filled with sweets and chocolate and feeling a bit sick, I decided to grab my robes and get changed, so i stood on my seat to pull down my case. I stood on my seat trying to get my balance when i grabbed the heavy case and started to move it from its spot it jolted and i slipped and fell right on top of Sirius with the case on me. Luckily Blu moved just in time to the floor because being the cuts i am, this sort of thing always happened.

"Ow, you OK?" He said with a slight chuckle trying to hide the wince

"Yeah, sorry. I slipped."

"It's Okay, girls fall for me everyday." He said to me with a wink

And that was it. That was the third fire he set alight in my head and something in me knew it wasn't going to be the last, but somehow my fire of anger was not fully lit but I knew it wasn't going to take long until the storm started, but somewhere in the distance you could hear the small rumble of thunder.

"Yeah, sure." I said trying to keep my cool and shifted off him. I opened my trunk with a click searching for the grey skirt, white shirt and black robes and grey knee-high socks but I haven't gotten my Jumper, Tie or Scarf yet as I haven't even been sorted when the compartment door slid open and a girl stood in the door way.

"Remus, come on. We have Prefect duties." She said looking at Remus who was putting away his book. "Who's this Black?"

I looked up to see a girl who looked familiar with red hair and her mouth suddenly opened wide like a fish and said "Oh. My. God!" Then she ran to me and pulled me up saying "Hayley Mayfield, You gorgeous Bitch!" At that name Hayley caught on and recognised her old best friend.

"OH MY GOD! Lilly Evans, You sexy whore!" I screamed jumping up and down with her like the two little girls we used to be. "I missed you!" She said stopping the jumping up and down

"Oh i missed you too!How come you're here?"

"Well, after we moved to France we moved to America then Canada and here and My mum got sick of moving so we stayed, and we're going to!"

"Lucky! I was stuck with Him" She said pointing to James who now looked a bit down trodden "With no one to help me! Oh and how is your weather man?" She said with a wink.

Lilly was the only person apart from my family who knew of my power or 'Weather man' as we always used to call it. We used to be best friends when we were 5 until Hayley moved when I was 10. When Lilly used to get bullied about her ginger hair or for being too smart I used to accidentally use my powers to defend Lilly, but it wasn't until her 10th birthday that Hayley knew she was special with powers and she was a witch. The two best friends cried so much when it was time to say goodbye but now we were reunited I couldn't wait to catch up.

"Well, I'm getting better at hiding him but you know my anger was not my strongest point and when did you become a witch?"

She looked down at the watch on her wrist and said "Oh, I'm really sorry but i got to go to the prefect meeting with Remus, we'll catch up later!And you really should get changed soon, work the uniform hunny!"

I laughed at Lilly for a minute at our private joke we made at school when Remus and her walked out. I sat back down with a sigh with a smile on my face.

"Weather Man?" Asked Sirius. I almost forgot they were there.

"Yeah, weather man. I'm going to get changed." I said and got up with the uniform in my hands about to open the door when Sirius says.

"Oh don't worry, Hannie. You can get changed in here we don't mind" And that was when i snapped and the thunder and lightning was a lot closer, so close in fact it made the train shake and made the 3 boys jump in surprise. It was the name he used, Hannie.

Her ex-boyfriend used to call her that 2 years ago until he cheated on her with her best friend she briefly had in America. The thought still tears to her eyes. The two years she was there she had her first love, Joshua Parkers. It started out when she moved everyone wasn't exactly welcoming except for 2 people. Lori Havana and Joshua Parkers. After about 2 months Josh asked her out and she accepted soon after 4 months he said she loved her and she said it back and he was her first for everything, first kiss, first date, first time to have sex and first were a happy couple for a whole year until she caught Lori and Josh in an intermit position in the Boarding school toilets. She was heart-broken and he never said sorry just avoided her, then Lori showed her true colors and joined the group that had tormented her constantly and told Hayley's deepest secrets except about her power she did not know about. Hayley spent the rest of the school term alone in the library. That was the only time she was glad that she moved from England. It showed her you can't trust everyone you think you know, but she was still a little heartbroken and she felt a lot of betrayal.

I couldn't let them see me cry! That would go against my rule and I hardly know them. So I did the only thing I could think of without hitting the train with electricity. I ran. I ran to the toilets to get changed and to hide my tears. After I was changed I met Miss. Lilly and this was my chance to get my true best friend back, "Hey, have you been crying?" She asked with concern

"No, Lilly, It's fine, don't worry." I said with a small smile to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"No, you're telling me, NOW!" She said while dragging her to Lilly's compartment which only had one other occupant. She looked up as Lilly slid open the door and introduced herself "Hi, I'm Arabella Rosier." She smiled at her and I returned the favor "Hayley Mayfield"

"Hay! Spill!" Lilly said

"Fine, well In America..."

After 20 minutes of explaining everything I was in tears again because of that stupid Slag who I used to call a friend. Bella and Lills were both comforting me at the end after a while I stopped and was laughing again but the rain was still tapping lightly on the window which I was pleased about. I decided I liked Arabella, she was a pure blood but terribly sweet. She wasn't bothered about blood purity or any shit like that.

After having a laughing fit remembering the time in year 4 when Lilly and I took the clothes off a bitch, that constantly called me a boy, while she was doing swimming and she had to borrow school's lost property underwear and everything I suddenly remembered I left Blu with James and Sirius. I was a little reluctant to walk in their compartment again but if i wanted to be in Gryffindor with Lilly and Bella, I would have to grow some balls and man up! So i told Lilly and Bella i would be back in a moment and searched for my original compartment. Once i found them i slid open the door trying not to catch anyones eyes and saw that Sirius was looking through my drawings. The thunder started up again, I really need to take one of my pills. I thought to myself. I gave a cough and he looked up with a smirk on his stupid face.

"Hey, Hals. These are really good."

"Thanks, now give it back Sirius." I said putting my hand out so he could place the book into it but he had to grab my hand and pull me with such force i landed on him again. I let out a small yelp while Remus, James and Peter let out little chuckles. "Thanks Sirius now. Wait!"

"What?" James said but didn't meet my eyes

"You went through my bag!" The thunder came again

"Well, yes." He said in a mumble

"I told them not to!" Remus said with his hands in the air

"Why did you go in my bag?" I said almost shouting the word why and only just noticing that All time low, Heroes was playing from my music player, the thunder came again

"Well, Blur was hungry"

"Blu" I said correcting Sirius.

"Well, Blu was hungry so he started to go onto his back legs and with a hopeful look in his eye and he just looked so cute so i opened your bag and found the strawberries and we fed him a couple and then when the box was empty so we put it back in the bag and found the music player and James turned it on." He explained

"Hey, don't drag me into this!"

"It wasn't just me!" He said "So anyway and then i found this box."

"Please tell me you didn't open it!" I said holding my forefinger and thumb between the bridge of my nose with my eyes shut in frustration. Cue the lightning.

"No, I didn't know how to open it then Blu's head shot up and climbed on the box to hide it, so I put the box back and found this book and found it full of drawings then Blu went to hide somewhere then you came in." He said not taking his eyes off me.

"So, let me get this straight. You went through my bag, Used all of the strawberries that make Blu fat if I give him too many when there was perfectly good carrots in there, went through my music, found one of the most precious things to me but only stopped because you couldn't open it then went through something that only i know about and now you do and not forgetting you have no idea where my best friend is." I said calmly but if you knew me this is the calm before the storm.

Cue thunder.

"Okay, it sounds bad when you say it like that but, we didn't mean to!"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO..." I shouted Cue lightning "Forget it, it's not worth it..." I said then bent down to find Blu under the seat chewing something that smelt funny, so I picked him up with his cage, my bag and trunk levitating in front of me. "Can someone open the door for me please?"

James stood up and opened it for me looking a little shameful "Thanks James." I said with a little sad smile and went back to my compartment with Lilly and Bella but soon after we saw the lanterns from the Hogsmeade station and I knew this was the start of my Magical education, and I hoped it wouldn't mean too much thunderstorms but natural rain and Hayley made sunshine.


	2. Bowing hats & Bitches

Bowing hats & Bitches

We got off the train and the station was packed so I lost Lilly and Arabella and I was left alone until I head a booming voice shout "Firs' years! Firs' Years this way!" It was a giant man with huge hands and a big brown beard who looked around his mid 30s. I was a bit apprehensive but I walked forward.

"Uh, I just moved here and I'm going to be in 6th, do I go with you or?" I asked nervous under his beetle eyed gaze

"Oh, you must be 'ayley, You need t' come wit' me!" I said in a joyful voice like he has known me for a long time. I started to follow him when I heard my name being called "HAYLEY!" It shouted but I took no notice thinking it was just the wind but soon after it came again "HAYLEY!" and this time a lot closer so I turned around and was pushed to the ground as my small 11-year old brother jumped on me.

"Hey, Joe." I said wincing on the floor being pushed into a small stone digging in my back

"Hi, Hal. Sorry I tripped." He said with a sheepish smile getting back up and putting out his hand for me to grab so I did and stood up noticing the red graze on my left knee.

"Okay! Three t' a boa'!" The big man shouted again. I really need to learn his name I thought to myself and looked in front of him and saw the most amazing thing I have ever set my eyes on.

The only way I could explain it was a... well, magical castle. Everything about it screamed amazing!. It was my perfect dream house me and Lilly used to have when we were 5, always wanting to be princesses.

I climbed into a boat with Joseph and a new friend of his called Jake Mella. After the mesmerizing but short boat ride across the midnight black lake I got out feeling a bit shaky. Hagrid strolled up to a pair of heavy-looking oak doors and used one of his bin lid sized hands to knock but it sounded as if he was trying to knock them down. After a couple of minutes of waiting for someone to answer the doors opened and there stood a very thin woman who looked as if she was in her 40s.

''The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,'' said The giant man.  
''Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'' Professor McGonagall i think said. And with that Hagrid? Yes, Hagrid strolled off again with his baby dolphin sized feet. "Welcome to Hogwarts,'' said Professor McGonagall. ''The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'' And again she left but not until she said ''I will return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly.''

If her speech was supposed to calm my nerves then that done the exact opposite, I felt worried that if I was put somewhere terrible then I would have to stay there for 2 more years until I could say goodbye, but I didn't get a lot of time to dwell on my thoughts because the door once again opened and we were all gestured inside. When we walked in another pair of heavy wood doors I was mesmerized again. There were 4 huge tables full of kids young and younger staring at our direction and whispering things like "Not a first year" or "Who is she?" or the most embarrassing "She's hot". I looked up staring at the ceiling only to find there wasn't one, it was beautiful! Only a couple of clouds in the star covered sky with a half a crescent moon. I was snapped out of my daze to see that the whole hall was clapping at a bowing hat. Wait a bowing hat? I do wish mum didn't keep it all a surprise, and at that moment Professor McGonagall said "We have a new student that will be joining us in her 6th year, I hope some of you," With a pointed look towards the table with Red and gold drapes "Will behave and welcome her as an old friend. Mayfield, Hayley." I walked up to her sheepishly feeling self-conscious under everyone's gaze. I sat on the worn out three-legged stool and she placed the tattered old hat on to my head. I was there for a couple of seconds feeling really stupid wearing a hat that was a bit big for me until I heard someone or something speaking in my head,

"Well, well. Another Mayfield, I remember placing your mother into Gryffindor very briefly, but you are different slightly. You don't have a lot of friends but you are very loyal so maybe Hufflepuff, but you are ambitious so maybe the right path is Slythrin. But your brains are extraordinary But also the courage is in here but as your brain seems to be the strongest it better be... RAVENCLAW!" The last part it shouted out. I was still a bit shocked that a hat. A non moving object spoke to me but I was glad. I was with the nerds or that's what James and Sirius called them on the train, but I was terribly proud of myself I never thought I would be with the smartest house of the school.

I jumped up and headed to the bronze and blue colored table which happened to be cheering and whistling and sat myself in the middle between a boy with light blonde hair looking very distant and a girl who looked about my age with her head facing away from me. I decided to do the thing that a chicken wouldn't do and make friends. I turned to the girl who was still facing away from me and tapped her on the shoulder politely and coughed. She turned around and at the sight I was very shocked. She had dark auburn hair that fell in waves but looked like she spent hours placing every tiny hair in place with big beautiful blue eyes that was 1 shade darker to pure white. She also had a beauty spot near her left eye in the lower corner with a spider bite piercing on her right side of her ruby-red lip. She was beautiful! I wouldn't be shocked if she had guys falling to her feet. Hell I was thinking of turning into a lesbian just to be with her! I wiped the thoughts of my lesbian images when she got a smile on her face and I stuck my hand out to her sweetly and exclaimed "Hi, I'm Hayley."

"Oh, you're that new 6th year. Good thing you sat with me, I'm in your year too. Adalia, Adalia Artemis." She answered back sticking her elegant pale hand into mine. We started talking during the sorting until I heard my little brothers name being called and I said to my new friend "I'm sorry, to interrupt but it's my brother and I want to see him get sorted." With a sheepish smile on my face and she kindly said in her wonderful breath-taking voice "Oh no, I would do the same thing." at that I turned around to see the small feeble boy climb on to the step and sit on the tiny stool and the hat being placed over his eyes. After a few minutes the hat proclaimed to the whole hall "GRYFFINDOR!" I was proud of him. I knew I was more like my dad than my mum and he was like our mum than our dad but admittedly it would have been nice if he was in Ravenclaw like me. I turned around with a small smile on my face back to Adalia and carried on our conversation about her last name and the Greek gods. Adalia was different. She didn't are about what people thought but she thought it still mattered what your friends and the ones close to you did. She was nice to the ones who hated her, which seemed to be a lot of girls and Hufflepuffs and that seemed to hurt them the most by seeing her happy. She just doesn't sing the songs we both listen to but she hears them as if she has lived them. It was as if she was a million years old but she wanted to grow further, but as I got closer to Adalia I got more and more worried about her. She seemed happy but as you actually listened to her, like she does with lyrics, you can hear that she goes through a lot of pain but as if she can handle it and it's nothing she has handled before. Adalia was a Pure blood, Her family originated from Greece hence the Artemis, goddess of wilderness. She didn't really like her family, well, her mum but she adored her little brother Demetrius and her dad was killed a couple of years ago that she still hasn't gotten over yet. We were soon becoming as close as Sirius black was getting close to what looked like a hufflepuff right in the middle of the sorting, but as the last name, 'Zorro, Collin' who sat at the Slytherins, McGonagall gave the Hufflepuff a glare that said 'You sit down at your table or I'll drag you' and as I'm guessing nobody but Sirius and James can stand up to that look she reluctantly got off Sirius' lap and dragged her feet towards the giggling hufflepuffs. After Professor Dumbledore, who I met briefly over the summer, said his few words mountains of food appeared in front of our eyes. There was any thing you could think of.

I was talking to Adalia, eating my 5th eclair of the night when someone tapped me on the shoulder and said "Excuse me but you have a Nargle on your head."

"Uh, okay, do you mind getting it off?" I said to her carefully as if she was about to break down and start jumping around like a crazy person.

"Sure." She answered while bringing a hand to my head and plucking off what looked like nothing, she was about to throw it away until a hint of questioning came to her face and brought out her wand and sprayed the invisible being with freezing cold water until she burst out laughing. "Raine Sparkwood" **(****AN; Luna's mum!)** She put her hand out to me and not wanting to be rude I showed her the same gesture and said "Uh, Hayley Mayfield." All three of us were becoming really close and it turned out that Raine and Adalia were already friends and that we were all going to be in the same dorm but they did say that we weren't going to be alone which I didn't really mind as long as they weren't bitches.

After Dumbledore ushered all of us to quote "Trot up to the warm bed that's waiting for you know" we all did what he said. We were up at least 6 floors when I was dragged by Adalia down a corridor and then 4 others then a set of stairs until we came to a door with a bronze eagle door knocker. I was a bit worried where they dragged me to until the eagle suddenly burst into a rhythmic riddle "The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?" Everyone was stumped for a bit until I finally got the answer! "Darkness!" I exclaimed thoroughly hoping it was the right answer.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal what looked like one of the most airiest rooms I have ever seen. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to two spiral stairwells stands a tall statue of what looked like Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. On the walls were engravings of ivy going round the lower half of the room. It was breath-taking. I watched as Adalia and Raine started walking forward until they got to one of the spiraled staircases until they turned back to the gaping figure that was me and then motioned me to follow them. I agreed and started to walk up the well crafted steps. After we walked past five other doors we got to one which said '6th years', I looked behind me and saw Adalia smirking and Raine out on another planet staring into space. I pushed open the door and was met to see 5 beds in a semi-circle with blue and bronze silk curtains attached to the big window looking out to what looked like a massive forest and a field that had 3 large hoops at ever end of it and the giant glassy black lake. There was also thick blue curtains with silk bronze ones, hiding the warm, comfy looking 4 poster bed with my little blue buddy sleeping against the fluffy pillow. I walked to the only spare bed left and found my trunk with my band stickers on top at the end of my bed. I opened the latch and picked out my lazy cow short shorts and t-shirt pajamas and fluffy socks, I walked to the door which was on the other side of the room and opened the bathroom door top get changed in privacy. It was a simple bathroom with only 2 showers, 2 sinks and one bathroom stall, as I'm guessing if you needed a proper shower or bath you would use the ones scattered around the school. I walked out of the bathroom only just having brushed my teeth and face with my hair up in a very messy fishtail plait, when i heard a scoff from one of the other girls that I was supposed to share a dorm with. I turned to see a girl with platinum blonde hair that looked like it was back combed thoroughly, massive boobs like the size of watermelons and she was only walking round in her underwear that looked way too small. I looked behind her to see a girl who looked snobby with dark brown hair with fake lighter brown hair lights with the tips dark blonde that came up to her waist, she looked equally slaggy as the first but seemed more bitchy. I turned toward my bed trying to ignore them and being the bigger person but they obviously wanted to stir up shit.

"Oh look Gina, its spazzy Sparkwood!" Said the girl with huge blonde hair while the one called Gina just giggled.

"Shut the fuck up Joanna!" Adalia screeched.

"Why, we're not insulting her, we're describing her." Gina said with a smirk that I seriously wanted to slap off

"Oh fuck off you slut! I would slap you but I don't want slag on my hand." I said back protecting my new friends from the bitches who I'm thinking I would seriously start to hate with a passion.

"Shut your mouth, no body asked you!" Joanna said turning to me

"Pick a number between 0 and 0, that's the number of shits I give!" I retorted back "And did I offend you with my opinion? Well, you should hear the ones I keep to myself."

They were stumped. They didn't know what to say, weren't you supposed to be smart to get in Ravenclaw?

"Oh yeah? Well your probably just some freak virgin, with no friends except for imaginary ones. You're probably as bad as Sparkwood!" Gina scoffed. Unknowingly that one hurt me, because it was all true apart from talking to imaginary friends. I was a virgin. I was a freak. And I did have no friends except maybe the ones I made today. It suddenly started raining outside quietly. I didn't think I let my emotions show but at Gina's words Adalia lunged herself on to her and started attacking with all of her might. I was still in shock when a huge forced tugged on my hair with a lot of power, I turned and saw Joanna looking pissed. I didn't hesitate to fight back as I screamed

"Fuck it!" and slapped her on the foundation covered cheek. After about 5 minutes of hair pulling, face scratching and bitch slaps Gina and Joanna started to get tired but it seemed me and Adalia weren't having them escape, so we beat them senseless until I heard a sickening crack and we both simultaneously stopped and I turned to see that Adalia was panting but was looking horrified as she saw that she had broken Gina's arm with what looked like A LOT of force. I was shocked as I heard someone walk in at the sight of Raine asleep, with 2 girls on the floor, one unconscious and one screaming with a lot of pain and two girls standing over them, I turned to see that it was a seventh year prefect girl who looked shocked to say the least, she turned around and started running out of the sight of us until she left the Ravenclaw common room. I turned back around as Adalia swore under her breath pulling at her gorgeous hair. A couple of minutes past of us thinking what to do until a very short man who looked in his 30's told us to follow him. I wasn't really paying attention to our surroundings as we ventured through the castle i was more worried about the fact that I might get expelled in less than 24 hours of being here. The only thing I did realise was a small mousey boy,Peter, from the train covered in chocolate looking smug with a laughing Sirius and James behind, not caring about a thing in the world until they saw us in our pajamas following a very short professor Flitwick, I noticed that, after we walked down a few flights of stairs, that we were coming up to the headmasters office, I recognized it from when i went to talk to him during the summer about my enrollment. Now I was scared. I didn't want to be expelled. I turned to Adalia whose face was showing no emotion so i tried to do the same and faced the headmaster. I wasn't paying attention to anything until I heard the familiar voice of the headmaster calling us forward. I watched as the office came to view, I saw him sitting at his desk stroking the amazing Phoenix who sat on his desk.

"Ah, Miss. Mayfield, . What do i owe you the pleasure of?"

"Albus, these two were found fighting another two girls in their dormitory, I have two prefects to bring them to the infirmary."

"Thank you Filius. You may leave, I wish to speak with these two alone" He said and I noticed the slight sparkle of his eyes. Once our head of house left Dumbledore carried on. "Now, With you condition I hope you know that what you did was foolish of you but I believe you know as one of my most visited pupil I do not like to punish but you must understand that after this the punishments will become a lot harsher. Detention every Sunday at 8pm for a month. Now if you don't mind I wish to alone." And with that Adalia left nodding her head in thanks and giving me a nod saying that she will wait for me outside until Dumbledore said "Uh, I do hope you go straight back to your dormitory and not eavesdrop." With a glint in his eyes as Adalia gave a slight groan.I turned back around and sat down in front of him as he started to explain. "Now, Miss. Mayfield,"

"Can you call me Hayley sir?" I asked not really wanting him to sound formal.

"Very well, Hayley, I'm not angry but merely disappointed, I was hoping that you would keep your anger under control but we shall get to that later. As your new here I will convey you a prefect but I am not yet sure from the year or house. As for your punishment I will leave that for your head of house and congratulations for becoming a Ravenclaw Hayley. And as for your Atmomancy I would like you to be taught to control it, and to expand your learning of it, so you will be able to conjure it in midair and hopefully gain the power of the elements. I know if you work hard at it you would be able to achieve it." He said with a smile with the sparkly eyes pouring into mine. I was glad. It was better than expected, I wouldn't be expelled and i would learn to actually control something and learn from it from just hoping it would go whole life I have wanted to be normal, but i guess that luck just wasn't on my side, but things suddenly started to look brighter a bit. I now had more than 1 friend, and I was getting a real education and I might actually have fun with it.

I thanked Dumbledore and left without another word. After getting lost trying to find the common room, I finally found it and ignored all the stares i got from the few people who were still up and went straight to bed. My last thought as I drifted off was how today went surprisingly okay.

* * *

**AN; Hey, sorry it took a long time but this was hard to right for some reason, hope you liked it and favorite and comment...  
**

**Thanks M ****~Lizzie**


	3. Speaking French & Purple pancakes

Chapter 3; Speaking French & purple pancakes.

The next morning I woke up to Coheed and Cambria blaring. I sat up looking around the room to see Adalia dancing around in only her bra and skirt. Being a girl and straight I shouted to her over the music "Adalia, can you put something on and turn down the music!" At this she looked over to me, giving me a sheepish smile and went to turn down the music so I could actually hear myself think while I slid out of my warm and comfy bed and across the room into the bathroom. I turned on the warm shower and started to get ready. 40 minutes later, I was dressed and ready except finding my black vans to wear for school. I was aware they weren't part of the uniform but with flimsy or high shoes I always fall over so at least this way its one less problem to worry about but what I was most worried about was my skirt. Mine was a skater skirt which very easily blew up in the wind so if I had care of magical creatures or herbology today I would be screwed! After I was done curling my hair lightly and Raine and Adalia was done we went down to breakfast. On the way I got a bit lost but I was steered in the right direction by my new friends every time. When we got into the hall finally we went to the Ravenclaw table, behind the Gryffindors. After my second pancake my name was called. "Miss. Mayfield, your timetable." Said professor .Flitwhick

"Thank you, sir." I said politely. I looked over my schedule and saw this;

**Period 1: Charms – Professor. Flitwhick – w. Hufflepuffs - Class 99**

**Period 2: History of magic – Professor. Binns – w. Gryffindors –Class 72**

**Period 3: Defence Against the Dark Arts – Professor. Williams – w. Hufflepuffs – Class 31**

**Period 4: Lunch**

**Period 5: Care of Magical creatures – Professor. Kettleburn – w. Gryffindors - Rubeus Hagrid's cabin**

**Period 6: Divination – Professor. Hutchins – w. Slytherins – Class 11**

I was quite pleased with my timetable well, most of it. I exchanged my lessons with my friends and went back to eating.

Half way through my third pancake I was called by a deep voice. I looked up to find Sirius looking at me with a stupid smirk on his face. I ignored him and went back to my now purple pancake. I went to put some in my mouth until I stopped abruptly because I noticed it was FUCKING PURPLE! I closed my eyes trying to keep the raging monster inside me down when I felt a soft tap on my soldier. I turned around gritting my teeth to see a certain Remus Lupin with a soft smile on his face. I tried to return the smile without growling and he spoke. "Hi Hailey. I was told to show you around." I was taken aback I completely forgot I was being shown around and at the time I thought it would be Lilly. I guess I was wrong. I only answered with a polite nod and a smile in case I said something I would regret, so I stood up waving bye to Adalia and Raine and went with Remus to go around the school.

5 minutes in to first lesson my feet KILLED! We had walked, well Remus had while he was dragging me all over but we had only been to 3 different places. Right now he was telling me about the different teachers until we came to booming laughter down the corridor. Out of the corner of my eyes i could see Remus slump and mumble to himself 'Of course they bunked.' I was curious who they were so I ran ahead somehow and looked down the other corridor to see James on the floor laughing and squirming around like a mouse was crawling all over him while Sirius was bent over holding his stomach laughing his head off with his want in his right hand, and poor Peter was in the back just chuckling not wanting to offend James. Being nice, I cast the anti tickle spell on James and he immediately jumped up and hit Sirius with a Pus-squirting hex, making pus squirt out of his nose and making James and me to burst out laughing but at that moment James and Peter to look at me in surprise until they noticed Remus was there and they shouted

"Moony!" No one noticed that the Pus-squirting hex had run out apart from me so I put a barrier between us and Sirius and at that moment he decided to squirt water but with the fact I put a shield up it bounced back to him making him dripping wet, and showed his six-pack through his now wet thin white school shirt.

"Hey, Moony, you got me all wet." He whined wiping his soaked black hair out of his face

"Actually no, that was Hailey." Remus said with a smile on his face

"Where, she's not eve-, Oh, Hey Hanno," He said with a wink in my direction

I just roll my eyes and said "Don't call me that or you get more water in your face to wash off the puss."

He just ignored me and started walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I swear I have never seen him without it. All he said was "You're cute when you're angry." We were now only a few centimetres away from our noses from touching and he pushed a stray bit of hair behind my ear and started moving forward, and I done the only thing I could think of. I kneed him where it hurts. He at least moved away from me but his face was pushed into my cleavage of my boobs because he was bent over groaning holding his groin. I pushed him away so he was now on the floor in the fetus position looking very much in pain. I was about to swear my lungs out at him, until i remembered my mum hates it when i swear and im betting she made Joe a spy and didn't want to get caught so...

"Putain idiot. Qu'avez-vous pensé que je ferais? Vous attendez que je vous souhaite, comme tous les autres putes que je t'ai vu avec ici, et je havn't même été ici toute la journée! Oh mon Dieu, comment quelqu'un aussi gentil que Remus peut être amis avec ces têtes de merde. Sirius, suivez mon conseil et de rester à l'école." (**If you want the translation, sorry, you have to look it up on google. And sorry if it's wrong, blame Google translate.**)

"Avec beaucoup de force et de patience, mais croyez-le ou non, ils l'habitude d'être pire." Remus said with a crooked smile. I was shocked to say the least that he knew how to speak French and that he understood me. I brushed it off and replied to him

"Oh vous les pauvres. Je né peux pas imaginer la douleur que vous aviez à passer. Où avez-vous appris le français?"

He gave a slight chuckle and answered. "Oui! Quelqu'un d'autre se sent ma douleur, et je me suis enseigné, Et toi, mademoiselle?"

I gave him a smirk and said, "Ah très impressionnant bon monsieur," I said giving him a curtsey, "Quant à moi je vivais là-bas et mère m'a appris."

Remus started to reply when we were interrupted by James shouting "Okay! Back to English."

"You're hot when you speak French." Came a deep voice from behind me and I instantly noticed it as Sirius. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths hoping to dear god My powers stayed in check and I didn't hit Him with a lightning bolt. We will have to see.

Sorry this was short, i wanted to get it done :)


End file.
